Malec One-Shot (With Jace)
by ritsukajust
Summary: Jace is helping Alec and Magnus clear boxes out of their new apartment. What will happen when Jace sees them having sex together?


Malec One-Shot (With Jace)

Jace set the large brown box down outside the door to Magnus's and Alec's soon to be apartment. He was helping them clear out some boxes to the new apartment they had both bought. He was happy of course, that Alec seemed to be doing well with Magnus, they seemed to be happy together at least. But Jace had to admit he was sad to see Alec leaving to institute to stay with Magnus. Alec would still be a Shadowhunter and all, but Jace knew he wouldn't be seeing Alec as often as he used to. Jace knew this would happen sometime yet he didn't think so soon.

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair a couple of times before turning on his heel and walked back into the apartment room. Then he stopped. The bedroom door was halfway closed and small strange noises were coming from inside the room. Jace was curious. These noises were ones he had never heard before. He slowly looked around the corner and into the room. What he saw caused him to take a sharp breath. Magnus was laying on his back on the bed with Alec straddling his waist. Magnus's hand was rubbing Alec's crotch through his pants. Alec's head was thrown back and small whimpers and pants were coming from his open mouth.

Jace took a small step back. He shut his eyes for a second. He and Clary had done things similar to what Alec and Magnus were doing, but the noises Alec was making sounded a lot different. Jace had never thought Alec capable of sounding like that. Jace knew he should go and leave them to it, but something strange held him back. Maybe it was the fact that he could feel himself beginning to get hard, or maybe it was because he had never seen Alec this vulnerable. Before he could stop himself he was looking through the door again.

"Ma-Magnus!" Alec panted as Magnus continued to rub his crotch. "We h-have to stop! Wha-What if..." He cut of as Magnus started to unzip Alec's jeans. "'What if' what love?" Magnus inquired him. Alec knew he was being teased but didn't have the strength to tell his lover to get on with it. Alec knew if he told Magnus to stop teasing Magnus would stop all together, and Alec really didn't want that.

"What if Jace c-comes back and f-finds us like this!" Alec was finally able to get out. Magnus let out a low growl then. "Don't think about Jace now, Alec. It's just you, and me." Magnus had pulled Alec down close to his own face and was glaring. "I-I'm sorry Magnus." Alec whispered, "But please, don't stop." Those were all the words Magnus needed. He pulled off Alec's jeans and boxers in one swift motion. Alec turned around and laid face-down on the bed, breathing hard. Magnus agonizingly slowly removed his leather pants and neatly folded them. He next took off his underwear, stood up and set them on the dresser. From the bed, Alec whimpered.

Outside the room Jace was sitting up against the wall biting his lip. He had never seen anything like this before, and as much as he hated to admit it, it was turning him on. He continued to watch the two lovers. Magnus was positioned at Alec's entrance and was slowly thrusting one finger inside Alec. Magnus pulled the finger out held out two fingers in front of Alec. "Suck." Was all Magnus said and Alec took Magnus's two fingers into his mouth. Alec skillfully ran his tongue up and down them until they were dripping wet. Magnus then thrust the two fingers in and out of Alec. Alec's mouth opened and let out a tiny moan. Jace never knew such a sound could come from Alec. Without realizing it Jace's own hand was slowly snaking down into his jeans. Jace undid his jeans and pulled out his very hard length. He let out a long breath as the stress he had been feeling for the past ten minutes was finally being relived.

Magnus took his two slender fingers out of Alec and Alec hissed at the loss of contact. "Magnus." Alec growled. He was growing very impatient. Magnus smirked and without any warning at all thrust into Alec as hard as he could. Alec cried out at the sudden penetration. Magnus gave Alec a second to become accustomed to Magnus's size, then moved. They started at a slow pace, moving together then both sped up. "Magnus, faster." Alec said in a strained voice. Magnus responded with a grunt but obliged.

In a matter of minutes they were both incredibly close to climaxing and their bodies were slick with sweat. Not a minute later Alec cried out Magus's name as he came. The clenching Alec's orgasm brought around Magnus's length caused Magnus to come over the edge and his cum spilled inside Alec's tight heat.

They both lay together on the bed for a moment, then they remembered about Jace. "Shit, Magnus do you think he saw?" Alec asked worriedly. "Mmm Maybe. If anything I bet he was mesmerized by my beautiful moves." Magnus grinned.

"Magnus?"

"Hmm?"

"You can shut up now."

They both hurriedly pulled on the clothes and tried to sneak out of the room without being heard. Of course someone laying in the doorway blocked them. "Jace?" Alec gasped with a stunned expression. It was Jace, passed out on the floor with his cock out of his jeans and his cum spilled all over the carpet.

"Seriously, we just bought this apartment!" Magnus exclaimed.

Alec just stood there at a loss for words. When he finally regained his composure he said: "Well should we just leave him here or..?"

"I vote we throw him out the window." Magnus said.

"Not an option." Alec responded.

"Then can we throw him out the neighbors' window?" Magnus asked.

Alec just rolled his eyes and smiled.

~~End~~


End file.
